Arktus Lestrange
Arktus Rudolfus Lestrange (ur. Azkaban, 9 grudnia 1980) — czarodziej czystej krwi, syn śmierciożerców Rudolfa i Bellatriks Lestrengów. Arktus wychowywał się w rodzinie Malfoyów, gdyż na świat przyszedł, gdy jego rodzice odsiadywali wyrok w Azkabanie. Do Hogwartu wraz z kuzynem (Draco Malfoy'em) uczęszczał w latach 1991 - 1997 i jak rodzice, obaj byli w Slytherinie. W 1996 roku został śmierciożercą. Swoje imię odziedziczył po dziadku od strony ojca. Charakter Arktus był wychowywany w rodzinie Malfoyów, która szydziła z biednych rodzin, szlam, mieszańców i zdrajców krwi. Siostrzeniec Narcyzy zachowywał się w ten sam sposób. W późniejszych latach swojego życia, Lestrange został śmierciożercą, wyruszał na misję dla Czarnego Pana, oraz był jego "agentem" w Hogwarcie. W czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, syn Bellatriks zabijał bewzględnie. Zamordował min. Rubeusa Hagrida. Mimo, iż Arktus został śmierciożercą, był również bardzo wrażliwym chłopakiem, co udowodnił, gdy po bitwie w departamencie tajemnic, gdy jego matka Bellatriks uciekła; Arktus płakał, gdyż myślał, że jej nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. Innym przykładem wrażliwości Arkutsa jest również zakończenie roku szkolnego w trzeciej klasie - przytulenie się z Isabelle. Jak każdy ślizgon, Arktus był sprytny, przebiegły i ambitny. Młody Lestrange miał jedną bardzo ważną i dobrą cechę charakteru - lojalność. Lestrenge był bardzo lojaly w stosunku do drugiej osoby. Wygląd Arktus odziedziczył swój wygląd po swoich rodzicach. Jest szczupły i wysoki. Jego włosy są koloru węglowo - czarnego, tak jak jego oczy. Lestrange lubił ubierać się w czarne ubrania. Umiejętności magiczne *'Pojedynki - '''Arktus był bardzo dobry w pojedynkach. W 1992 roku zapisał się do Klubu Pojedynków i doskonalił swoje umiejętności, dzięki klubowi, umiał rzucać potężne zaklęcia, jak na ten wiek. *'Czarna Magia -''' Lestrange władał biegle tą dziedziną magii. Pierwszym zaklęceim czaronmagicznym, rzuconym przez Arktusa, było zaklęcie "Serpensortia" w 1993 roku, na Rafa Cahe'a. *'Niewerbalna Magia -' *'Zaklęcia -' *'Latanie na miotle -' *'Oklumencja -' *'Transmutacja - '''Arktus wspaniale radził sobie z transmutacją, już na pierwszym roku profesor McGonagall powiedziała Lestrange'owi, że ma niesamowity talent do tej dziedziny magii. Transmutacja była dla Arktusa ulubionym przedmiotem nauczanym w Hogwarcie. *'Teleportacja - ' *'Miłość - ' Relacje Draco Malfoy Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoy'owie Alice Nott Rodzeństwo Blacków Raf Cahe Bellatriks Lestrange Lord Voldemort Śmierciożercy Lucjusz Lython Kingsley Shacklebolt Biografia Wczesne życie Narodzenie thumb|324px|Miejsce narodzin Arktusa - AzkabanArctus urodził się 9 grudnia, 1980 roku w więzieniu dla czarodziejów - Azkabanie, jako pierworodny syn Bellatriks i Rudolfa Lestrengów. Ponieważ dziecko nie mogło zostać z rodzicami, auror będący w tym czasie na służbie w więzieniu (Kingsley Shacklebolt), zabrał dziecko do siostry Bellatriks - Narcyzy Malfoy. Dzieciństwo w Dworze Malfoyów Arctus był przez Narcyzę i Lucjusza Malfoyów traktowany, jak drugi syn. Razem z kuzynem Draco (będącym w tym samym wieku) byli wychowywani, jako lepsi od mugoli, szlam czy mieszańców. Dla chłopaków czysta krew była priorytetem, choć wydawało się, że Arktus ma większą "fobię" na ten pogląd niż Draco.thumb|Młody Arktus Młody Malfoy i Lestrange bardzo dobrze sie z sobą dogadywali. Często rozmawiali o qudditchu, zaklęciach itp. Obaj byli rozpieszczani przez wujka i ciotkę Arktusa. Pierwszy rok nauki List z Hogwartu Pewnego lata w 1991 roku podczas śniadania rodzinnego przez okno wleciała sowa, która przyniosła listy ze Szkoły Magii i Czaodziejstwa w Hogwarcie dla chłopców. Draco i Arctus byli bardzo podekscytowani. Razem z Narcyzą godzinę później dzięki proszkowi fiu przenieśli się do Dziurawego Kotła (baru dla czarodziejów), przez który mogli przejść na ulicę pokątną. Przeszli przez bar na zaplecze. Ciotka Arktusa wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła w kilka cegieł ściany znajdującej sie przed nimi; mur "otworzył się", dla chłopców było to coś niesamowitego. Najpierew poszli do Banku Gringotta, gdzie pracowały gobliny. Razem z Narcyzą i goblinem chłopcy zjechali na najniższe poziomy banku, gdy wysiedli zobaczyli smoka pilnującego niektórych skrytek. Przeszli z goblinem obok niego dzięki brzękadłom (smok najwyraźniej bał się ich dźwięku) wzięli pieniądze ze skrytki Malfoyów i Lestrengów, i wrócili na ulicę pokątną Następnie ruszyli do sklepu Madame Malkin - "Szaty na wszystkie okazje", by dostać szaty do Hogwartu, następnie do Centrum Handlowego Eeylopa, gdzie sprzedawane były zwierzęta. Chłopcy wybrali sowy - Draco, puchacza, athumb|left|304px|Różdżka ArktusaArktus, Syczonia. Zostało im tylko jedno - różdżki, najważniejszy "element" czarodzieja. Chłopcy wbiegli do sklepu Olivanderów, którzy sprzedawali różdżki. Pan Olivander przywitał radośnie panią Malfoy i chłopców. Dracon szybko znalazł swoją różdżkę, była to różdżka z głogu, dziesięcio calowa o rdzeniu z włosa jednorożca. Arktus w porównaniu do kuzyna, nie mógł znaleźć swojej różdżki, a właściwie różdżka, Arktusa. W końcu dotykając giętkiej, trzynasto calowej różdżki wykonanej z wiązu, z włóknem ze smoczego serca poczuł ciepłe uczucie przechodzące po nim. Pan Olivander uczieszył się, pogratulował chłopcom i się z nimi pożegnał. Rodzina wróciła do Dziurawego Kotła, i dzięki proszkowi fiu pojawili się znów w domu. King Cross Pierwszego września o godzinie 9:00 chłopcy zjdeli śniadanie. Następnie na rozkaz głowy rodziny - Lucjusza Malfoya mieli spakować wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do Hogwartu. thumb|276px|Peron 9 i 3/4O godzinie 9:40 wszyscy byli gotowi do drogi. Cała rodzina złapała Lucjusza Malfoya za rękę i po chwili pojawili się na mugolskim peronie. Arktus zdezorientowany spytał się wuja, gdzie jest peron 9 i 3/4, w tej samej chwili Lucjusz pokazał mu ścianę pomiędzy peronem 9, a 10. Narcyza powiedziała, że ona pobiegnie z Draconem, a Lucjusz z Arktusem. Wbiegli przez ścianę i pojawili się na swoim wymarzonym peronie. Ponieważ było już późno szybko podbiegli do konduktora, który zapakował walizki chłopców do pociągu. Chłopcy pożegnali się z "rodzicami" i wsiedli do pociągu, który ruszył do Hogwartu. Podróż pociągiem Gdy chłopcy wsiedli do pociągu, był straszny tłok. Nie dało się przejść. Draco przedostał się jakoś na przód i poszedł szukać przedziału. W tym momencie Arktus zobaczył ładną brunetę o niebieskich oczach i stosunkowo niskim wzroście. Dziewczyna wyróżniała się dość niskim wzrostem i bladą cerą, była już przebrana w szaty Hogwartu, co czarnowłosemu chłopakowi od razu się spodobało. Arktus "wyszedł z transu" i zaczął szukać Dracona, którego zgubił. Nigdzie go nie mógł znaleźć. Postanowił usiąść w przedziale z jakimś (chyba) rodzeństwem. Dziewczynka i chłopak rozmawiali z Arktusem i powiedzieli, że pomogą mu znaleźć kuzyna. Dopiero, gdy zapadła cisza Arktus się przedstawił i powiedział, że jest czystej krwi. Tim i Isabelle Blackowie (tak się nazywali) spojrzeli się z niesmakiem na chłopaka i spytali się: "Co to za różnica?". thumb|334px|Ekspres Londyn−HogwartMłody Lestrange odpowiedział wtedy, że Hogwart powinnien być dla uczniów czystej krwi; wtedy Arktus dowiedział się, że rodzeństwo jest półkrwi. Jechali chwilę w ciszy, gdy w końcu wyszli szukać Draco. Szli chwilę, gdy spotkali kuzyna na przodzie pociągu. Draco przedstawił Arktusowi, Vicenta Crabbe'a i Gregory'ego Goyla, a Arktus przedstawił kuzynowi rodzeństwo Blacków. Pożegnali się z rodzeństem Blacków i wtedy Arktus dowiedział się, że w pociągu jest Harry Potter, który brata się ze zdrajcami krwi. Ceremonia przydziału thumb|left|274px|Pierwszoroczni płynący przez jezioro do Hogwartu Gdy Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart dojechał do stacji, Arktus, Crabbe, Goyle i Draco wysiedli z pociągu. Pierwszorocznych wołał jakiś człowiek wielkości dwóch dorosłych ludzi i szerokości pięciu; miał długą brodę, czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Gdy pierwszoroczni do niego podeszli "olbrzym" przedstawił się, naywał się Rubeus Hagrid. Kazał dzieciakom wsiąść do łódek, które dryfowały przy brzegu jeziora. Arktus wsiadł razem z Draconem i dwoma gorylami (Crabbem i Goylem). Przepłynęli przez jezioro widząc różne magiczne stworzenia np. wielka kałamarnica, czy trytony. Dopłynęli do "hangaru" na łodzie. Wyszli z łódek i po schodach weszli do wielkiego zamku, to był Hogwart. Przy wejściu czekała na nich starsza czarownica w uroczystej szacie i ze spiczastym kapeluszem na głowie. Powitała pierwszaków, przedstwiła się i opowiedziała o czterech domach w Hogwarcie - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin, dla których uczniowie będą zdobywać punkty i reprezentować je podczas siedmiu lat edukacji. Wszyscy weszli za Minerwą McGonagall do wielkiej sali, gdzie siedzieli już przy stołach starsi uczniowie. thumb|278px|Pierwszaki przed ceremoniąNa końcu sali stał stół nauczycielski, a przed stołem stało krzesło, a na nim zakurzona tiara. Profesor McGonagall wyjaśniła, że będzie zakładała tiarę każdemu uczniowi, którego wyczyta. Najpierw została wyczytana Hanna Abott, która trafiła do Hufflepuffu, dalej rodzeństwo Black, które Arktus poznał w pociągu, obaj trafili do Gryffindoru itd. W końcu doszło do Arktusa. Arktus podszedł do krzesełka i usiadł na nim. Tiara na głos powiedziała: "Miałam już kilka potomków z tego rodu i wszyscy byli w jednym domu... SLYTHERIN!". Arktus podbiegł do stołu ślizgonów, którzy klaskali Arktusowi; po Arktusie był Draco, który również trafił do Slytherinu. Gdy ceremonia się zakończyła, przed uczniami pojawiło się jedzenie. Wszyscy zajadali się smakołykami. Arktus poznał również nową koleżankę i kolegę - Alicję Nott i jej brata, Tedeora Notta. thumb|left|256px|Dormitorum ślizgonówOkazało się, że Alice i Arktus mają bardzo podobne poglądy dotyczące czystej krwi. W pewnym momencie dyrektor, Albus Dumbledore wygłosił przemowę dotyczącą zasad w Hogwarcie. Po skończonej przemowie wszsycy odeszli od stołów i poszli do prefektów domów. Arktus i Alice podeszli do prefekta slytherinu - Terence'a Higgs'a, który zaprowadził ich do dormitorium slytherinu, który znajdował się w lochach pod jeziorem. By wejść do pokoju wspólnego slytherinu należało wymówić hasło - Et sanguine (po łacińsku - czystka krew). Po wejściu do sypialni chłopców Arktus zajął łóżko pierwsze od lewej (dormitorum Arktus dzielił z: Draco, Goylem, Crabbem, Tedeorem Nottem i nowo poznanym, Blaisem Zabinim). Resztę nocy młodzi czarodzieje rozmawiali o szlamach, qudditchu itd. Edukacja Następnego dnia, Arctus obudził się wcześnie rano. Wyszedł z salonu i zobaczył swój dzisiejszy plan lekcji, który wisiał na tablicy, w "pokoju głównym": PLAN LEKCJI (pierwszoroczni): 1. Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali (8:00) 2. Transmutacja (9:00) 3. OPCM (10:00) 4. Przerwa (11:00) 5. Latanie (11:10) 6. Lunch (12:10) 7. Eliksiry (12:30) 8. Zielarstwo (13:30) 9. Czas wolny (14:30) 10. Obiad (15:00) Była godzina 7:30 Arktus poszedł obudzić Dracona, by nie zaspał na śniadanie. Gdy Arktus obudził Draco, ubrali się i zeszli na śniadanie nie budząc przy tym reszty chłopaków. Kuzyni byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali przed śniadaniem. Zajęli miejsca i rozmawiali, czekając na jedzenie. Po śniadaniu chłopcy postanowili wrócić do pokoju wspólnego i "uszykować się" na lekcje. Lestrange rozpoczyna poważną edukację miedzy innymi uczy się: zielarstwa, zaklęć, OPCM, eliksirów, transmutacji (do której Arktus wykazał szczególny talent już na pierwszej lekcji), a nawet latania na miotle. Już na pierwszej lekcji latania, Draco sprowokował Harry'ego Pottera, który wsiadł na miotłę i łamie wyraźny zakaz pani Hooch. Chłopcy byli wściekli, gdyż przez ten wybryk, Draco "dał bilet" Potterowi do Drużyny Gryffindoru w Qudditchu. Na lekcjach eliksirów, Snape dawał wyraźną ulgę ślizgonom. Arktus pokazał swój talent do transmutacji, która była najtrudniejszą dziedziną magii; nawet profesor McGonagall uznała, że ma on niesamowity talent. Przyjaźń Arktusa i Alice zacisnęła się tak, że byli nierozłączni, a dni w Hogwarcie leciały i leciały... Święta thumb|314px|Dwór MalfoyówNa Boże Narodzenie, chłopcy wrócili do swojego domu. Draco z Arktusem dostali bardzo dużo prezentów. Narcyza i Lucjusz, bardzo pochwalili dzieci, gdyż okazało się, że Arktus ma talent do transmutacji, zaś Draco do eliksirów. Chodź Arktusowi było dobrze w domu, marzył by znów wrócić do Hogwartu. Szlaban Po świętach chłopcy wrócili do Hogwartu, od razu "na wejściu" dostali szlaban, za pałętanie się w nocy po korytarzach, razem z Potterem, Granger, Longbottomem, Weasley'em i Blackami (celem było nakrycie Harryego, Hermiony, Rona Weasley'a i Neville'a Longbottoma i rodzeństwa Blacków na "wysłaniu" smoka do Rumunii, niestety z niepowodzeniem). Za karę cała ósemka musiała iść z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu. Gajowy podzielił dzieci na thumb|312px|Zakazany Lasgrupy: Draco, Harry i Kieł (pies Hagrida) to grupa pierwsza; grupa druga to Ron, Neville, Hermiona i Hagrid, a trzecia to Arktus z rodzeństwem Blacków. Zadaniem ekip było znalezienie martwego, lub rannego jednorożca. Po rozdzieleniu i szukaniu, Arktus oddalił się od Isabelle i Tima. Gdy Lestrange nie widział rodzeństwa bardzo się przestraszył, nagle usłyszał dziwny klekot; gdy się oprócił zobaczył wielkiego ośmiookiego pająka, pokrytego na całym ciele grubymi, czarnymi włosami. Monstrum zbliżało się do Lestrange'a, Arktus tak się przestraszył, że nie umiał nawet nic powiedzieć. Gdy zdawało się, że to ostatnia chwila ślizgona, z zarośli wyskoczyły dwie osoby; to byli oni - Tim i Isabelle. Isabelle rzuciła zaklęcie, odganiając pająka. Arktus tak się ucieszył, że przytulił rodzeństwo i dziękował im za uratowanie życia. Od tego czasu Blackowie i Lestrange zostali przyjaciółmi mimo różnicy poglądów, a Arktusowi nie przeszkadzało, że nie mieli oni czystej krwi; w końcu, uratowali mu życie. Zakończenie roku szkolnego Na uroczystości zakończenia roku szkolnego, Arktus usiadł ze swoim kuzynem, Alicją. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Slytherin wygra puchar domów, gdyż przewyższali wszystkie inne domy punktacją. thumb|left|220px|Zakończenie roku szkolnegoJednak okazało się, że niektórzy gryfoni otrzymali dodatkowe punkty, za swoją dociekliwość, odwagę, przyjaźń, a także za rozgrywki szachowe. W ten sposób, Gryffindor otrzymał puchar domów, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Na zakończenie uroczystości, Arktus obiecał, że w wakacje będzie pisał do Alicji i rodzeństwa Blacków. Drugi rok nauki Listy do przyjaciół i wakacje Arktus systematycznie w domu pisał wiadomości dla przyjaciół. Arktus nie mówił wujostwu, że pisze z Blackami, gdyż mogli by sie zdenerwować (poglądy czystej krwi); wiedział o tym tylko Draco. Lestrange i Malfoy nie mogli się doczekać kupienia mioteł, ponieważ od drugiego roku można było mieć ze sobą miotłe w Hogwarcie. Całe lato chłopcy ćwiczyli do qudditcha, bo mieli nadzieję, że zostaną przyjęci do drużyny. Ulica pokątna i sprzeczka w księgarni thumb|290px|Kłótnia w księgarniW tygodniu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, Lucjusz udał się z chłopcami na ulicę pokątną. Po kupieniu większości rzeczy (min. najnowszej miotły - Nimbus 2001) pozostały im jeszcze książki. W tym roku obowiązywały książki Gilderoy'a Lockharta. Gdy rodzina weszła do księgarni, młodzi zobaczyli, jak Potter i Lockhart robią sobie zdjęcie do Proroka Codziennego. Lucjusz podając garść galeonów ekspedientowi, zabrał książki i włożył je chłopcom do torb. Wychodząc Draco zaczepił Harry'ego, na co odpowiedziała Ginny Weasley - młodsza siostra Rona. Arktus wybuchnął śmiechem i wyśmiał Pottera, że znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Gdy omało nie doszło do bójki, rozpoczęła się następna kłótnia - Lucjusza Malfoy'a i Artura Weasley'a, której motywem było: Co hańbi czarodzieja. Rozpoczęła się bójka, którą przerwała Molly Weasley. Wychodząc, Arktus podśmiechiwał się, że Lucjusz wszedł w tak mugolską bójkę. Podróż pociągiem i Hogwart Na peronie, Arktus przywitał się z Alice. Gdy wszyscy weszli do pociagu, Arktus postanowił znaleźć Tima i Isabelle. Tim i Isabelle jak zwykle, siedzieli w dwójkę w jednym przedziale. Rodzeństwo, a szczególnie Iza ucieszyła się na widok Arktusa. Lestrange postanowił zostać z nimi w przedziale do końca podróży. W czasie rozmowy ktoś otworzył drzwi, był to Draco i Alice. Arktus na moment wyszedł do nich i dowiedział się, że Pottera i Weasley'a nie ma w pociągu. Trójka zaczęła się z nich śmiać. Wchodząc znów do przedziału, Arktus powiedział o zdarzeniu rodzeństwu. W przeciwieństwie do Lestrenge'a, Tim i Iza zmartwili się. Gdy pociąg zatrzymał się, wszyscy wyszli i tym razem mieli jechać powozami, które zaskakująco nic nie ciągnęło. Draco, Alice i Arktus usiedli w jednym powozie. Gdy dojechali do Hogwartu, weszli do Wielkiej Sali i czekali na ceremonię przydziału. Arktus doskonale pamiętał, jak był zachwycony zamkiem. Po ceremoni nastąpiła uczta. Po odejściu od stołów wszyscy skierowali się do swoich dormitorium. Komnata Tajemnic i zajęcia W tym roku Hogwart nie był tak bezpieczny, jak dawniej. Została bowiem otwarta po raz drugi Komnata Tajemnic. Arktus z książek dowiedział się, że potwór w niej czychający miał za zadanie zabić dzieci z mugolskich rodzin. Arktus i Draco to popierali. Na pierwszy ogień poszła pani Norris, która nie wiadomo dlaczego została zaatakowana (jednak nie została zabita, tylko spetryfikowana). Ponieważ Harry Potter pojawił się pierwszy na miejscu zbrodni, pan Filch ze wściekłości chciał zabić chłopaka, gdyż myślał, że kotka nie żyje. Lestrange nie miał się czego obaiwać, ponieważ pochodził ze znanej czysto-krwickiej rodziny. W tym, jak i poprzednim roku dzieci były zawiedzione obroną przed czarną magią, na których w tym roku, Gilderoy opowiadał swoją biografię. Klub pojedynków thumb|298px|Pojedynek Draco i PotteraPonieważ, Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, został utworzony klub pojedynków, który miał doskonalić umiejętności obronne uczniów. Draco i Arktus zapisali się do klubu. Podczas pokazu wystąpili: Gilderoy Lockhart i Severus Snape. Z pojedynku wyszedł zwycięsko Snape, który w moment rozbroił Gilderoya. Lockhart do następnego pojedynku wyznaczył Pottera i Dracona. W czasie walki Draco użył czarnomagicznego zaklęcia (Serpensortia), które spowodowało wystrzelenie z różdżki węża. Niespodziewanie Harry zaczął rozmowe z wężem. Wtedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jest on wężousty. Dalej do pojedynku stanął Arktus oraz Tim Black. Po ukłonienu się, chłopcy unieśli różdżki i wystrzelili zaklęcia. Obaj uniknęli zaklęć. Black szybko wystrzelił zaklęcie, które nie trafiło Arktusa. Wtedy ślizgon wystrzelił zaklęcie: Drętwota, które ugodziło Tima prosto w pierś. Wszyscy, razem z nauczycielami zdziwili się, że Arktus zna zaklęcie pojedynkowe, które uczy się na czwartym roku nauki. Tima zabrano do skrzydła szpitalnego na drobną obserwację. Qudditch i następne petryfikacje Arktus i Draco dołączyli do drużyny slytherinu w qudditchu (Draco - szukający, Arktus - ścigający). Jednak Lestrange nie mógł zabrać w zbliżającym się meczu, ponieważ w porównaniu do Dracona systematycznie uczęszczał do klubu pojedynków i w czasie jednej walki uszkodził sobie nogę, i leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Arktusa często odwiedzali przyjaciele. W tym samym czasie, gdy na sali leżał Arktus, doszło do kolejnych spetryfikowań (Hermiona Granger, Penelopa Clearwater itd.). Po meczu do Arktusa przyszła drużyna i Lestrenge dowiedział się, że ślizgoni nie wygrali mieczu, przez to, że Draco wyzywał Pottera zamiast szukać znicza. Koniec roku szkolnego thumb|151px|Potwór z Komnaty Tajemnic - BazyliszekNa koniec roku szkolnego, wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że potworem z komnaty był bazyliszek, którego zabił Harry Potter. Puchar domów zdobył znów Gryffindor. Przed wsiadaniem do pociągu, Arktus stoczył pojedynek z Potterem, za to, że to przez Pottera, rodzina Malfoy utraciła domowego skrzata. Chłopaków rozdzielił Hagrid. Trzeci rok nauki Wakacje thumb|143px|List gończy za Syriuszem Blackiem W lecie 1993 roku, do rodziny czystokrwickiej przyszedł list powiadamiający o wyborze dwóch dodatkowych przedmiotów (spośród czterech) w czasie edukacji Arktusa i Dracona oraz zgoda opiekunów na wychodzenia, w weekendy do Hogsmeade. Do wyboru były przedmioty następujące: Numerologia, Runy, Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Wróżbiarstwo. Kuzyni wybrali wróżbiarstwo i ONMS, a rodzice podpisali im zgody. W czasie wakacji również okazało się, że z Azkabanu (więzienia dla czarodziejów) uciekł seryjny morderca Syriusz Black. Arktus znał to nazwisko. Nazwisko to nosili przyjaciele Lestrange'a - Tim i Issabelle Black. Arktus nigdy nie rozmawiał z nimi o ich rodzinie, wiedział tylko, że są półkrwi. Lestrange zastanawiał się, czy to rodzina jego przyjaciół. W Hogwarcie po raz trzeci W Ekspresie Hogwart, ślizgon nie mógł znaleźć rodzeństwa Blacków. Tima i Isabelle nie było w pociągu. Zaskoczony Lestrange udał się do przedziału swojego kuzyna i jego przyjaciół. Przez całą drogę, wszyscy rozmawiali o zbiegu z Azkabanu. Lestrange dobrze wiedział, za co Syriusz Black trafił do więzienia - służył Sami - wiecie - komu, zamordował trzynastu mugoli oraz "rozwalił" jednego czarodzieja, tak, że został po nim tylko palec. thumb|left|DementorArktus pomysłał, że sam by z chęcią zamordował trzynastu mugoli; nie znosił myśli, że to czarodzieje musieli się ukrywać przed mugolami. Mimo, że Arktus popierał to co zrobił Black bał się, że jeśli Black go spotka, zrobi z nim to samo. Nagle w pewnym momencie, pociąg zatrzymał się. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Na szybach pojawiał się mróz, zrobiło się chłodno tak, jakby nadchodziła zima. Drzwi od przedziału otworzyły się; w drzwiach stała około trzy metrowa postać, w czarnym, postrzępiałym płaszczu i kapturze. Arktus znał tę postać, ale nie wiedział skąd. Postać popatrzyła na wszystkich w przedziale, wydała z siebie bardzo dziwny dźwięk i odeszła. Po ceremoni przydziału, profesor Dumbledore ogłosił, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie, będą gościli dementorzy. Dementorzy, to te same stworzenia, które sprawdzały przedzialy i jak się okazało, sprawdzaały je w poszukiwaniu Syriusza Blacka. Rozmowa z rodzeństwem i edukacja Na następny dzień, Lestrange był ciekaw, co się stało z Timem i Isabelle; Arktus myśłał nawet, że rodzeństwo nie wróci w tym roku do szkoły. Po wyjściu z dormitorium Lestrange udał się na lekcje, pierwsze było wróżbiarstwo. Idąc w stronę wieży północnej, Arktus zauważył Tima. Szybko podbiegł do niego i spytał się czemu nie byli w pociągu i nie mogąc wytrzymać, czy Syriusz Black to jego ojciec. Tim opowiedział wszystko Arktusowi. Lestrange dowiedział się, że Syriusz Black to ojciec Tima. Młody Black powiedział, że nienawidzi ojca za to, że zabił tylu ludzi i służył największemu czarnoksiężnikowi wszech czasów. Po rozmowie chłopcy udali się na wróżbiarstwo, gdzie spotkali Izę. Wróżbiarstwo okazało się fiaskiem. Profesor Trelawney, którą Arktus uważał za straszną świruskę, kazała uczniom wróżyć z herbacianych fusów oraz prowadzić senniki, co było nudnym zajęciem. Jednak był plus wróżbiarstwa, pfofesor Trelawney upatrzyła sobie Harryego Pottera, jako cel swoich przepowiedni, z czego Arktus miał niezłą uciechę wraz, z innymi ślizgonami. thumb|242px|Bogin Arktusa - AkromantulaJedną z ulubionych lekcji uczniów okazała się obrona przed czarną magią, której nauczał Remus Lupin. Prowadził on bardzo ciekawe lekcje, w trzeciej klasie na OPCM mówiono przede wszystkim o obronie przed czarnomagicznymi stworzeniami. Na jednej z lekcji uczniowie mieli "stanąć do boju" z boginem, którego trzeba było pokonać zaklęciem Riddiculus. Boginiem Arktusa stała się akromatula, która o mało w pierwszej klasie, nie zabiła go. thumb|left|266px|"Oprawca" Dracona - HardodzióbONMS prowadził gajowy i strażik kluczy w Hogwarcie, Rubeus Hagrid. Gdy Draco i Arktus się o tym dowiedzieli, uważali, że Dumbledore zwariował zatrudniając tego olbrzyma, jako profesora. Już na pierwszej lekcji doszło do bardzo nieprzyjemnego incydentu. Podczas lekcji, Hagid pokazywał uczniom hipogryfy. Draco, który sprowokował i rozwścieczył zwierzę, został lekko ranny. Za pośrednictwiem Lucjusza, Malfoyowie skierowali do Ministerstwa Magii protest. Na nastepnych lekcjach opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, uczniowie karmili tylko gumochłony. Konflikt z krukonem Podczas pewnego dnia nauki przyszedł czas na przerwe obiadową. Arktus przysiadł się do Pansy Parkinson, Dracona i Alice. Gdy Arktus miał nakładać sobie posiłek, nagle zobaczył, że upada na niego chłopiec z talerzem pełnym jedzenia. Chłopak przewrócił się na Arktusa i go ubrudził. Lestrange był niesamowicie zdenerwowany, gdyż różne dziewczyny patrzyły się na niego i się podśmiechiwały. Chłopiec, który się przewrócił na Lestrenge'a miał na imię Raf Cahe; był to chłopak o szaroniebieskich oczach i blond włosach. Raf krzyczał na Longbottoma, że ten go popchnął i tak doszło do całego zdarzenia, jednak Arktusa nie interesowało to. Lestrenge wstał i wyjął różdżkę, a następnie zabrał Cahe'a na dziedziniec szkoły. Raf był przestraszony, ponieważ wiedział, że Arktus jest od niego starszy i, że rok temu Lestrenge był mistrzem pojedynków; jednak młody krukon nie był tchórzem i stanął do pojedynku. Cahe pierwszy uzył zaklęcia, użył zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa, by malutkie kamienie "zaatakowały" Arktusa. Lestrenge był rozwścieczony; wyzywał Rafa od mieszańców i krzyczał, że po tej potyczce skończy w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Lestrenge rzucił w stronę krukona zaklęcie serpensorita, które wyczarowało węża. Raf rzucał w węża różne zaklęcia, jednak nic nie pomagało go unieszkodliwić. Wtedy ślizgon rzucił drętwotę w stronę głowy Rafa. Cahe dostał oszałamiaczem prosto w głowę. Krukon przewrócił się i kręciło mu się w głowie. Roger Davies podbiegł do niego i zabrał krukona z pola walki. Lestrenge znów wygrał pojedynek i od tej pory, zaczął się konflikt z Rafem Cahe'em. Atak zbiega thumb|left|Atak na Grubą DamęWieczorem podczas zwykłego, normalnego dnia w Hogwarcie wydarzyła się straszna rzecz. Zbieg z Azkabanu (Syriusz Black) włamał się do Hogwartu i chciał włamać się do wiezy Gryffindoru. Gdy Arktus się o tym dowieidział natychmiast pobiegł do rodzeństwa Blacków, jednak ci nie chcieli z nim rozmawiać po tym co się wydarzyło z młodym krukonem. Lestrenge wiedział tylko, że Black nie znał hasła i próbował się włamać do wieży; przez co Gruba Dama uciekła na inny obraz, a jej miejsce zajał Sir Cadogan. Wtedy Lestrenge po podsłuchaniu rozmowy nauczycieli dowiedział się, że Black nie chce dopaść Tima i Isabelle, tylko Harry'ego Pottera. Arktus wszystko zrozumiał. Black uciekł z więzienia, ponieważ chciał dokończyć dzieła Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolo-Wymawiać. Mecz qudditcha thumb|Harry spadający z miotłyNastał dzień pierwszego w sezonie meczu quidditcha Gryffindor - Slytherin. Ze względu jednak na kontuzję Malfoya, Gryfoni zagrali z Puchonami. Niestety, mecz okazał się "horrorem". Podczs rozgrywki, na stadion wbrew zakazom Dumbledore'a wtargnęli dementorzy. Szukający gryfonów, Harry Potter pod wpływem dementorów, spadł z miotły. Arktus cieszył się, że nie był w tym czasie na boisku. Lestrange wiedział, że gdyby on tam był, mógłby spaść z miotły. Dumbledore jednak czarami uratował Pottera i zdenerwowany zakazał dementorom wstępu do zamku. Wygłup Malfoya i zgoda z Blackami Podczas następnego meczu qudditcha - Gryfoni i Krukoni, Draco, Crabbe i Goyle przebrali się za dementorów, aby nastraszyć Pottera. Lestrange uważał to za żenujące i powiedział Draco, że jeśli chce by Potter zginął, niech stanie z nim do pojedynku. Malfoy wtedy obraził się na kuzyna. Skutkiem wygłupów ślizgonów było to, że Wybraniec rzucił zaklęcie Patronusa na chłopaków, a profesor McGonagall dała ślizgonom szlaban i odjęła łącznie 150 punktów Slytherinowi. Równiez podczas meczu, Arktus pogodził się z Isabelle i Timem. Syriusz Black po raz drugi W Hogwarcie znów doszło do ataku Syriusza Blacka, tym razem jednak, Black wszedł do dormitorium gryfonów. Zbieg zaatakował Rona Weasley'a. Arktus myślał, że Black pomylił się, gdyż chciał dopaść Harry'ego. Lestrange dowiedział sie również, że to, że Black wszedł do zamku to wina Neville'a Longbottoma, który zapisał sobie hasło na karteczce, którą zgubił. Syriusz Black znalazł tą kartkę i jej użył. Nakrycie Pottera w Hogsmeade Podczas jednego z wypadów do Hogsmede, Arktus, Draco i Alice zobaczyli ślady butów, które pojawiały się, choć, nikogo nie było. Alice wyciągnęła po cichu swoją różdżkę i szybko wystrzeliła zaklęcie, które trafiło niewidomy cel. Kuzyni szybko podbiegli i złapali postać. Okazało się, że był to Harry Potter, który się schował pod peleryną niewidką. Trójka ślizgonów szybko wróciła z Potterem do zamku i powiadomili o zdarzeniu Severusa Snape'a . Egzaminy i Hardodziob thumb|182px|Kat, który miał zabić HardodziobaNadszedł czas egzaminów i wszyscy uczniowie byli skupieni na nauce. Arktus zdał egzaminy z bardzo dobrymi ocenami, jednak najlepiej poszło mu z transmutacją. Podczas egzaminu z obrony przed czarną magią, profesor Lupin sporządził tor przeszkód, gdzie trzeba było pokonać różne stworzenia odpowiednimi zaklęciami np. bogina. Również tego dnia miała się odbyć egzekucja Hardodzioba. Arktus, Draco i Pansy Parkinson patrzyli na nią z daleka. Hermiona Granger, zdenerwowana zachowaniem Draco uderzyła go z pięści prosto w twarz, przy czym złamała mu nos, Po tym wydarzeniu Arktus nazwał Hermionę szlamą. Syriusz Black thumb|276px|Pies ciągnący RonaNagle wszyscy usłyszeli uderzenie topora, wszyscy pomyśleli, że hipogryf nie żyje. Draco i Pansy poszli do Hogwartu, natomiast Arktus, który zobaczył Tima i Isabelle chodzących po błoniach, dołączył do nich. W pewnym momencie rozmowy przyjaciele zobaczyli Rona, który był wciągany przez wielkiego, czarnego psa pod bijącą wierzbę. Hermiona i Harry rzucili się z pomocą Ronowi, a zaraz po nich Isabelle i Tim; Lestrange nie miał wyboru, ruszył za przyjaciółmi. Po ciężkiej walce z bijącą wierzbą, wszyscy szybko wbiegli do tunelu, do którego wpadł Ron. Okazało się, że tunel prowadzi do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Po wejściu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, wszyscy z Arktusem na przodzie zaczęli wchodzić po schodach; Arktus trzymał różdżkę w gotowości, na wypadek pojawienia się psa. W jednym pokoiku leżał Weasley. Ronowi nic się nie stało. Gryfoni podbiegli do przyjaciela, natomiast Arktus z różdżką w ręce nie był tak naiwny i wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Miał rację. Młodzi czarodzieje wpadli w pułapkę. Pies, który zaciągnął Rona do wrzeszczącej chaty okazał się animagiem. Był to poszukiwany od miesięcy Syriusz Black. Harry i Tim rzucili się na Blacka; pragnęli go zabić. Arktus jednak kazał dziewczynom nie zbliżać się tam pod żadnym pozorem. Black śmiał się. Nagle pojawił się niespodziewany gość, Remus Lupin, który okazał się przyjacielem Blacka. Odgonił on Tima i Pottera od zbiega i zaczął rozmawiać z Blackiem. Wściekły Arktus wycelował różdżką w Lupina i chciał rzucić zaklęcie, jednak profesor był szybszy i rozbroił Lestrange'a. Wtedy Black powiedział następujące słowa: Spokojnie, to ty jesteś Lestrange prawda? Na pewno jesteś w Slytherinie, jak twoja matka i ojciec; dziwię się, że kolegujesz się ze swoim kuzynostwem. thumb|250px|Snape z Syriuszem BlackiemWtedy Lestrange kazał zbiegowi wyjaśnić, jakim kuzynostwem. Syriusz śmiejąc się powiedział, że matka Arktusa, była jego kuzyną. Arktus zrozumiał, że Tim i Isabelle to jego kuzyni. Gdy młody ślizgon miał się zapytać o swoją matkę, nagle do pokoju wpadł Severus Snape. Snape rozbroił Lupina i kazał wyjść uczniom. Potter, który rozmawiał wcześniej z Remusem, uderzył zaklęciem Snape'a, który zemdlał. Arkuts słyszał tylko, że Potter, Black i Lupin rozmawiają, że Black jest niewinny, a prawdziwym mordercą i zdrajcą jest Peter Pettigrew. Profesor OPCM mówił, że Peter jest animagiem i potrafi zmieniać się w szczura, i, że szczur Rona to właśnie Pettigrew. Lupin zmusił gryzonia do ukazania swojej prawdziwej postaci. Tak oto przed wszystkimi zebranymi stanął Peter Pettigrew. Mimo zdrady i tchórzostwa Petera, Harry uznał, że Pettigrew nie zasługuje na śmierć. Potter uważał, że trzeba zabrać Petera do thumb|left|274px|Profesor Lupin, jako wilkołakzamku, do dementorów. Podczas przebywania w tunelu, Arktus przerwał rozmowę Tima i Isabelle z ojcem i spytał się go, jak się nazywają się jego rodzice i, czy żyją0. Black odpowiedział, że matka Lestrange'a ma na imię Bellatriks, a ojciec Rudolfus. Syriusz nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na drugą część pytania, gdyż zaraz po wyjściu z tunelu, Remus Lupin zaczął przemieniać się w wilkołaka.Wilkołak uderzył Arktusa, który "odleciał" pięć metrów dalej. Lestrange zemdlał. Koniec roku Po obudzeniu, Arktus dowiedział się, że spał trzy dni. Przy łóżku Arktusowi towarzyszyła rodzina - Tim i Isabelle. Lestrange dowiedział się, że Syriusz został uratowany przez Hermionę i Harry'ego, i, że Syriusz to ojciec chrzestny Pottera. Granger i Wybraniec uratowali również Hardodzioba przed śmiercią (Arktus zdenerwował się, gdy to usłyszał). Na koniec roku szkolnego, Isabelle podbiegła do Arktusa i przytulając go powiedizła, że "Rodzina musi trzymać się razem". Czwarty rok nauki Podsłuchanie rozmowy Pewnego poranka, Arktus wstał wcześniej niż zwykle. Razem z Malfoyami, Lestrange miał się udać na wielkie wydarzenie - 422 Mistrzostwa Świata w Qudditchu. Arktus był tym bradzo podekscytowany. Wstając z łóżka, Arktus po cichu schodził po schodach, by nie obudzić reszty domowników. Okazało się jednak, że Lestrange nie był jedynym, który już nie spał. Arktus w jadalni usłyszał głos Lucjusza Malfoya. Lestrange skradając się zobaczył wuja, z trzema osobami. Arktus wiedział, kim byli ci ludzie; byli to: Crabbe, Nott i Goyle, tyle, że seniorzy. Młody ślizgon widział ich na peronie 9 i ¾, gdy odbierali dzieci. Potomek szlacheckiego rodu czarodziejskiego, postanowił podsłuchać rozmowę. Po odsłuchaniu całej rozmowy ślizgon dowiedział się, że podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Qudditchu, wybuchną zamieszki, które będą miały na celu zastraszenie czarodziejów. Chodziło mianowicie o śmierciożerców. Grupa czarodziejów ubierze maski nawiązujące do śmierciożerców i będzie siała spustoszenie. Arktus był dumny z wuja, że ten jest śmierciożercą. Mistrzostwa Świata w Qudditchu i zamieszki thumb|258px|Pole namiotoweNadszedł przez wszystkich oczekiwany dzień rozgrywek; domownicy musieli wstać bardzo wcześnie rano, aby zdążyć na świstoklik. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, wszyscy szybko wyszli z dworku i podążali w stronę położenia świstoklika. Po pojawieniu się na krzaczastej polanie, Arktus ujrzał swoją przyjaciółkę, która rzuciła się na niego z radości - była to Alice. Okzało się, że Nottowie teleportują się tym samym świstoklikiem, co rodzina Malfoyów. Po krótkiej rozmowie dorosłych, wszyscy złapali świstoklik, który przybrał formę kartonika. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Arktus powiedział, że nie podobała mu się ta forma transportu. W tym momencie wszyscy ujrzeli wielki stadion, a wokól niego pole namiotowe. Czystokrwickie rodziny (Nottowie i Malfoyowie) pożegnały się i każdy ruszył w stronę swojego namiotu. W porównaniu do Weasleyów, których rodzina minęła, Malfoyowie nie musieli sobie rozkładać namiotu, ponieważ Lucjusz był na wysokim stanowisku w Ministerstwie Magii. Narcyza nim weszła do thumb|Stadionnamiot postanowiła iść do sklepów i kupić różne magiczne gadżety, które pomogą w oglądaniu rozgrywek. Nastał czas, by ruszyć na stadion. Rodzina Arktusa siedziała razem z Ministrem Magii w loży honorowej. Po obejrzeniu meczu, okazało się, że mimo, że Wiktor Krum (szukający Bułgarii) złapał znicz, wygrała Irlandia. Po meczu, wszyscy położyli się spać. Nagle, w pewnym momencie, Narcyza thumb|left|290px|Atak śmierciożercówszybko zbudziła chłopców i powiedziała im, że muszą uciekać. Po wybiegnięciu z namiotu, Arktus zobaczył grupę czarodziejów ubranych w maski, którzy pustoszyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Arktus uśmiechnął się i zaczął biec w stronę lasu. Narcyza zaklęciem przywołała trzy miotły i mimo, że chłopcy nie powinni latać poza szkołą, rodzina odleciała do Dworu Malfoyów. Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|272px|Czara OgniaNatał nowy rok szkolny. Podczas jazdy pociągiem, ślizgoni rozmawiali o Mrocznym Znaku, który się pojawił na niebie. Arktus był zachwycony, że istnieją jeszcze zwolennicy czystej krwi, marzył o wstąpieniu w ich szeregi. Podczas biesiady w Wielkiej Sali, uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny. W Turnieju brały udział trzy szkoły: Hogwart, Akademia Beauxbatons i Durmstrang. Każdy uczeń, który miał 17 lat, mógł brać udział w Turnieju, a każdy reprezentant wybierany był przez Czarę Ognia. Każda szkoła miała mieć jednego reprezentanta. Delegacje ze szkół wyglądały zdumiewająco. Durmstang przybył w podwodnym statku, a francuska akademia Beaubatoms wybrała karocę zaprzężoną w abraksany. Wszyscy wyglądali fantastycznie. Na koniec kolacji, uczniowie poznali nowego nauczyciela OPCM, był nim Alastor Moody. Arktusa zdziwiło to. Lestrange jak wiele innych czarodziejów czystej krwi, słyszał o Moodym. Był to emerytowany, świrnięty auror, który widział wszędzie niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak Moody był wspaniałym czarodziejem i łapaczem czarnoksięzników, mówiono, że zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie. Czworo reprezentantów Wreszcie nadszedł dzień losowania kandydatów. Arktus w porównaniu do swojego kuzyna, nie ekscytował się tym tak bardzo. Gdy wszyscy usiedli, Czara Ognia wyrzuciła kartkę reprezentantki Akademi Magii Beauxbatons- Fleur Delacour. Reprezentantem Durmstrangu został sławany szukający Wiktor Krum, a reprezentantem Hogwartu, puchon, Cedrik Diggory. Wtedy zdarzyło się coś niesamowitego, czara wyrzuciła jeszcze jedną karteczkę. Było na niej napisaane - Harry Potter. Lestrange strasznie się zdziwił i śmiał się, ponieważ wiedział, że Potter nie da sobie rady w Turnieju. Reszta szkoły, szczególnie chłopacy zdenerwowali się, gdyż uważali to, za niesprawiedliwe. Po rozmowie Bartyego Croucha (szefa departamentu międzynarodowej współpracy czarodziejów) z dyrektorami szkół, ogłoszono, że skoro Czara Ognia wyrzuciła nazwisko Pottera, znaczy to, że Potter będzie brał udział w TT. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i atak na Arktusa thumb|Moody demonstrujący zaklęcia niewybaczalnePodczas lekcji OPCM, Alastor Moody pokazywał uczniom Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Arktus na tej lekcji był bardzo aktywny, znał wiele zaklęć czarnomagicznych, które go bradzo fascynowały. Lestrange'owi najbardziej spodobało się zaklęcie Cruciatus, które powodowało tortury. Zaskakująco, emerytowany auror dawał "fory" Arktusowi, natomiast uwziął się na Dracona. thumb|left|161px|Schody, z których spadł ArktusNastępnego dnia, na krętych schodach, Lestrange spotkał chłopaka (Rafa Cahe'a), którego rok temu pokonał na dziedzińcu; Lestrange postanowił mu dokuczyć, ponieważ na schodach, nie było nikogo oprócz nich. Arktus mówił, że to obrzydliwe, że Raf wychował się w mugolskim świecie oraz, że to hańba mieć ojca szlamę. Wtedy Cahe wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na Arktusa zaklęcie Cruciatus, które nie zadziałało z dobrym skutkiem, ale zwaliło Lestrange'a z nóg. Niestety chłopcy byli na krętych schodach, przez co Arktus niczym kulka skulił się po nich. Skrzydło szpitalne Gdy Arktus obudził się, zobaczył Alice i Dracona stojących nad nim. Okazało się, że Arktus wylądowął w skrzydle szpitalnym. Lestrange nie pamiętał, co się stało. Jedyne co pamietał, to spotkanie z krukonem, Rafem Cahe'm. Po thumb|270px|Skrzydło szpitalnerozmowie z Panią Pomfrey, szkolną pielęgniarką, Lestrange dowiedział się, że został zepchnięty lub zaatakowany jakimś zakleciem i spadł ze schodów. Był to cud, że nie zginął, gdyż spadł z wielu schodów, ale w żaden nie uderzył mocno głową. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu, Lestrange'a odwiedzili kuzyni, Tim i Isabelle. Tim przywitał się, natomiast Isabelle, gdy usłyszała o całym wydarzeniu, rzuciła się Arktusowi na szyję. Pierwsze zadanie Nastał dzień pierwszego zadania TT. Arktus i Draco byli ciekawi, co reprezentanci szkół będą musieli zrobić. thumb|258px|Arena - miejsce pierwszego zadania TTUczniowie mieli pojawić się na arenie, gdzie będą mogli oglądać pierwsze zadanie. Po dościu do areny, Arktus i Alice usiedli razem na trybunach i czekali, co się stanie. Okazało się, że w pierwszym zadaniu reprezentanci będą musieli zdobyć złote jaja, które pilnują smoki. Jako pierwszy miał startować Cedrik. Arktus oglądał jego "pojedynek" z wielką ciekawością. Diggory wykorzystał swoje fantastyczne zdolności transmutacji i przemienił kamień w psa, co odwróciło uwagę smoka. Cedrikowi udało się zdobyć jajo, ale został przy tym poparzony. Następna była Fleur. Czarownica próbowała "uśpić" smoka. Później smok podpalił jej spódnicę, a następnie Fleur zdobyła złote jajo. Kolejnym uczestnikiem był Wiktor Krum. Krum był bezwględny; zaklęciem Conjunctivitis, oślpił smoka, przez co Wiktor zdobył jajo, jednak gad zgniótł kilka jaj, za co Krumowi odjęto punkty. Arktus nie mógł się doczekać swojego rówieśnika - Harry'ego Pottera; Lestrange wiedział, że Potter nie będzie miał żadnych szans z tak potężnym stworzeniem. Kiedy Potter stanął oko w oko ze smokiem przywołał swoją miotłę Błyskawicę. Lestrange zdziwił się, że Wybraniec wymyślił coś takiego. Po wyczynach, jakie Potter dokonał w powietrzu, zleciał w dół i zabrał szybko złote jajo. Arltus był zdziwiony umiejętnościami Pottera; wiedział, że Harry dobrze lata na miotle, jednak nie wiedział, że aż tak. Pierwsze miejsce zajął Wiktor Krum i Harry Potter, drugie - Cedrik, a Fleur Delacour ostatnie. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Tradycją Turnieju Trójmagicznego, był Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Był to Bal, który odbywał się w noc Bożego Narodzenia. W tym roku Bal miał odbyć się pomiędzy pierwszym, a drugim zadaniem TT. thumb|260px|Udekorowana sala Arktus postanowił zaprosić na bal swoją przyjaciółkę - Alice Nott, zaś Draco postanowił zaprosić Pansy Parkinson. Obie dziewczyny zgodziły się. Lestrange dowiedział się, że Tim idzie z gryfonką, Lavender Brown, a Isabelle z szkolnym komentatorem qudditcha - Lee Jordanem. Nastał dzień balu. Punktualnie przed godziną 20:00, Alice i Arktus ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miały odbyć się thumb|left|260px|Fatalne Jędze na Balutańce. Bal rozpoczęli reprezentanci szkół, którzy jako pierwsi tańczyli walca. Po chwili tańca uczestników turnieju, uczniowie zaczęli "wchodzić" na parkiet. Arktus "porwał" Alice do walca. Następnie na scenę wkroczył zespół rockowy znany w świecie czarodziejów, Fatalne Jędze. Alice i Arkuts wspaniale się razem bawili. Draco, Lestrange i ich partnerki byli jednymi z nielicznych osób, którzy zostali na balu do jego końca. Drugie zadanie 24 lutego 1995 roku, odbyło się drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmaagicznego. Uczniowie jeszcze nie wiedzieli na czym będzie polegało zadanie, jednak mieli się udać na Jezioro Hogwartu. Arktus wszedł do łódki i popłynął razem z Draco i jego gorylami. thumb|246px|"Wieżyczki"Nagle wszyscy zobaczyli wielkie "wieżyczki". Uczniowie mieli tam zacumować i wybrać sobie miejsce to oglądania zadania. Arktus zajął miejsce obok Tima i Isabelle. Po któtkiej chwili okazało się, że drugie zadanie będzie polegało na zanurzeniu się pod wodę i uratowaniu swojego "skarbu". Reprezentanci mieli na to godzinę. Na dźwięk armaty wszyscy skoczyli do wody. Studenci szkół, którzy nie brali udziału w Turnieju oglądali z niecierpliwością jezioro i czekali, aż ktoś się wynurzy. Nagle Arktus zobaczył wynurzającą się posatć. Była to Fleur, która nie ukończyła drugiego zadania, gdyż zaatakowały ją druzgotki. Minutę po czasie, pojawił się kolejny reprezentant, był to Cedrik. Cedrik, który przypłynął minutę po czasie był pierwszy; jego skarbem okazała się krukonka - Cho Chang. Zaraz po Diggorym, wypłynął Wiktor Krum, który przetransmutował część swojego ciała thumb|left|159px|Trytonw rekina. Jego skarbem była szlama - Hermiona Granger. Ostatnim uczestnikiem, który wypłynął na powierzchnie, był Harry Potter, który uwolnił dwie osoby - Rona Weasley'a i Gabrielle Delacour (skarb Fleur). Lestrange śmiał się z Pottera, że przypłynął jako ostatni. Po naradzie sędziów i przyznaniu punktów okazało się, że Potter otrzyma drugie miejsce za swoje moralne postępowanie w uratowaniu dwóch osób. Lestrange uważał to za niesprawiedliwe i uważał, że Dumbledore faworyzuje swojego "pupilka". Na koniec wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że strażnikami "skarbów" były trytony. Trzecie zadanie Końcówka roku szkolnego i ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego - 24 czerwca. thumb|266px|Labirynt Studenci szkoł mieli udać się na boisko od qudditcha. Po dojściu na boisko, Lestrange zobaczył wielki labirynt. Okazało się, że reprezentanci mieli za zadanie znaleźć ukryty na terenie labiryntu puchar trójmagiczny. Ten kto go znajdzie pierwszy, wygrywa turniej. Arktus po zajęciu miejscu na trybunach i ubraniu szalika Hogwartu, czekał. Wystrzeliła armata i reprezentanci mieli wejść do labiryntu w kolejności wyników, jakie uzyskali w poprzednich zadaniach. W ten sposób pierwszy wszedł do labiryntu Cedrik z Harrym, później Wiktor, a na końcu Fleur. Nastała cisza i każdy bacznie obserwował wejście do labiryntu. Mijało thumb|left|Śmierć Cedrikadużo czasu i nic się nie działo. W pewnym momencie usłyszano trzask. Na ziemi leżał Cedrik Diggory i Harry Potter. Wszyscy zaczęli gwizdać i cieszyć się, jednak Arktus szybko zorientował się, co się stało. Cedrik nie żył. Dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć, a chłopcy patrzyli ze smutkiem na ciało Cedrika. Lestrange w porównaniu do innych zastanawiał się, jak to się stało. Nagle leżący na ziemi Harry odpoweidział na to pytanie, tak jakby je słyszał: "On powócił Dyrektorze! Nie mogłem nic zrobić, On powrócił! Voldemort żyje!" Zakończenie roku W Wielkiej Sali zostały wywieszone czarne zasłony, co oznaczało żałobę po śmierci Cedrika. Dumbledore powiedział przemowę o Diggorym. Dyrektor mówił, że był prawdziwym puchonem - uczciwym, pracowitym uczniem thumb|268px|"Odjazd" szkółoraz lojalnym przyjacielem. Dumbledore również powiedział coś, co zaciekawiło Arktusa. Profesor wbrew zakazom ministerstwa, wyjawił prawdę o śmierci Cedrika i odrodzeniu Lorda Voldemorta. Lestrange w porównaniu do niewielu uwierzył w to. Po spakowaniu swoich rzeczy, Lestrange spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył Hermionę Granger; wtedy Arktus wypowiedział nastepujące słowa: "Wreszczie ktoś zrobi z nimi porządek" Na koniec wszyscy zobaczyli "odjazd" Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Piąty rok nauki "Czy Voldemort powrócił?" W 1995 roku, według Harryego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a, Lord Voldemort powrócił. Ministerstwo wyśmiewało się z nich i uważali, że to nie możliwe, tak jak wielu innych czarodziejów. Arktus natomiast w porównaniu do swojego kuzyna uważał, że Czarny Pan znów odzyskał siłę. Podczas pewnego wieczoru, Arktus poszedł do swojej ciotki i zapytał się jej, czy Voldemort powrócił. Narcyza zaśmiała się i powiedziała, żeby nie wierzył w takie głupoty. Wychodząc z salonu, Lestrange zauważył, że ciotka wystraszyła się tego pytania. Czarnowłosy chłopak jednak, wierzył, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, powrócił. Pod koniec wakacji, do Dworu Malfoyów przyleciała sowa z Hogwartu, z wiadomością, że Arktus został prefektem Slytherinu; Draco zazdrościł mu tego. Dolores Umbridge Wieczorem, pierwszego września Arktus i Draco byli już w Hogwarcie. Idąc do Wielkiej Sali, panicz Lestrange thumb|256px|Dolores podczas przemowyspotkał dwójkę swoich kuzynów - Tim'a i Isabelle. Po zajęciu miejsc przy stołach, wszyscy zajadali się smakołykami. Gdy dyrektor wygłaszał swoją mowę, nagle została ona przerwana. Na środek wyszła niska, pulchna, cała ubrana na różowo kobieta. Okazało się, że jest to Dolores Umbridge, Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii. Dolores została nauczycielką OPCM, Arktus wiedział, że Ministerstwo ingeruje w sprawy Hogwartu. Nie podobało mu się to, w porównaniu do Dracona, który był zachwycony Umbridge. OPCM Nastał dzień, w którym miała odbyć się pierwsza lekcja OPCM. Lestrange był ciekawy, jak będzie wygladała lekcja z Urzędnikiem Ministerstwa. Po wejściu do sali, Arktus usiadł razem ze swoją przyjaciółką - Alice Nott. Wszycy czekali niecierpliwie na panią, nawet bliźniaczki Patil za pomocą zaklęcia Wingadrium Leviosa bawiły się kartką. Papierek nagle zamienił się w popiół. Studenci spojrzeli się na drzwi, gdzie ujrzeli pulchną kobietę ubraną, tak jak na uczcie w Wielkiej Sali, całą na różowo. Profesor Umbridge usmiechnęła się złowieszczo i thumb|268px|Lekcja z Umbridgeskierowała się na środek sali. Jednym machnięciem różdżki otworzyła podręczniki uczniów na stronie tytułowej - "Teoria obrony magicznej". Po przeczytaniu tytułu przez Arktusa, Dolores natychmiast powiedziała, że na jej zajęciach, uczniowie będą uczyć się wyłącznie teorii, a nie praktyki. Wtedy odezwał się Harry Potter. Wybraniec zaczął kłócić się z Umbridge i mówił, że na tym przedmiocie niezbęna jest praktyka. Podczas kłótni padło imię Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać - Voldemorta. Pani profesor natychmiast zrobiła się czerwona i dała Potterowi szlaban. Na sam koniec lekcji, nowa nauczycielka OPCM poprosiła Arktusa do siebie i wypowiedziała następujące słowa: 'Powinieneś coś wiedzieć o swoich rodzicach, bo zapewne nikt cię nie oświecił, ale to nic, przynajmniej ja to zrobię... Twoi rodzice mieli słuszne poglądy paniczu Lestrange, ale powinni zgnić w Azkabanie za to, co zrobili! ''' Wtedy Lestrange zaskoczony wybiegł z sali i postanowił wysłać list do swojej ciotki. "Ravenclaw, minus pięć punktów" Pewnego dnia, Lestrange chciał się "rozerwać" i zapomnieć o całej sytuacji z Umbridge. Arktus postanowił komuś dokuczyć, a mianowicie swojemu wrogowi, czyli aktualnie czwartorocznemu, Rafowi Chahe'owi. Wychodząc z dormitorium slytherinu, los uśmiechnął się do Arktusa. Przed czarnowłosym chłopcem stał krukon, którego szukał, razem ze swoją koleżanką - Luną Lovegood. Ponieważ Arktus był prefektem, postanowił odjąć punkty Ravenclawowi. Z ok. dwóch metrów, Arktus krzyknął: Zakochana paro, kiedy ślub? Wtedy Cahe obrócił się, ale postarał się to zignorować. Zdziwony Lestrange, by podburzyć krukona podszedł do niego i odjął 20 punktów Ravenclawowi: Po pierwsze Cahe, minus pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu, za to, że kolegujesz się z Pomyluną, ''po drugie, minus pięć punktów, za to, że się w niej zakochałeś, a po trzecie, minus dziesięć punktów, bo jesteś MIESZAŃCEM! Wymawiając drugą kwestię, Luna zarumieniła się, a wymawiając trzecią Raf złapał się za kieszeń, gdzie miał różdżkę, ale powstrzymał się i powiedział tylko dwa słowa - ''Spadaj Lestrange '' Zdenerwowany Arktus poszedł do dormitorium. Życie w Hogwarcie Dni, tygodnie, miesiące w Hogwarcie cały czas leciały. Arktus w każdy dzień wypatrywał sowy rodziny Malfoy z odpowiedzią od Narcyzy; Nic nie przyszło. W tym roku, lekcje opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami odbywały się z profesor Wilhelminą Grubbly-Plank. Według większości uczniów, profesor Plank proawdziła znacznie ciekawsze lekcję, niż Hagrid. thumb|262px|Brygada InkwizycyjnaW pewien dzień, Dolores Umbridge została ogłoszona Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Inkwizytor to osoba, która miała za zadanie kontrolowanie warunków nauki w Hogwarcie. Dolores posiadała prawo wizytowania nauczycieli i odwoływania ich. Umbridge powołała również brygadę inkwizycyjną, cyzli osoby, które miały za zadanie wspierać Ministerstwo. Członkowie Brygady mogli przeglądać korespondencję uczniów oraz sprawdzać, czy studenci przestrzegają dekrety, które "wydała" Wielka Inkwizytor. Niestety, członkowie brygady byli osobiście wybrani przez Umbridge; w tej grupie znalazł się również Arktus, który nie chciał do niej należeć (mimo, że nie popierał Dumbledore'a i Pottera, wierzył w powrót Voldemorta - był jego zwolennikiem). Masowa uczieczka z Azkabanu thumb|Nagłówek w Proroku CodziennymBył deszczowy, mroczny dzień, Arktus akurat jadł śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Nagle obok talerza ślizgona, ktoś rzucił Prorok Codzienny, na którym widniał nagłówek: "Masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu". Lestrange obrócił się, był to Raf Cahe, który powiedział: ''Ej, Lestrange, chyba masz kłopoty rodzinne!'' Arktus nie wiedział o co chodzi, więc szybko przeczytał tekst pod nagłówkiem Proroka. Czarnowłosego chłopaka zamurowało. W gazecie wymieniono nazwiska kilku uciekinierów z więzenia: Augustus Rookwod, Antonin Dołohow, Rabastan Lestrange, Rudolf Lestrange oraz Bellatriks Lestrange. Trzy ostatnie nazwiska, thumb|left|Bellatriks w Azkabanie Arktus przeczytał z łzami w oczach. Lestrange zabrał gazetę i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, słysząc od krukona: ''Wesołych Świąt w Azkabanie! Pozdrów rodziców! I nie licz na nic, już Moody się nimi zajmie! '' Ślizgon skierował się do swojego dormitorium i napisał do ciotki list: ''Ciociu, ja wszystko wiem... Widziałem tekst w proroku... Moi rodzice byli śmierciożercami... Przyjadę na święta i porozmawiamy... '' ''Arktus '' Święta Po wyjściu z pociągu i dojechaniu do stacji King Cross, na Arktusa rzuciła się Narcyza. Ciotka Arktusa przeprosiła go, że wcześniej mu nie powiedziała o jego rodzicach. Rodzina Malfoy'ów starała się, aby te święta były dla Arktusa najlepszymi, jakie do tej pory miał. Lestrange dostał masę prezentów, ale nadal w czasie posiłku, rozmyślał o swoich rodzicach. Gdy Draco poszedł do pokoju, a syn śmierciożerców został sam z ciocią, powiedział jej: ''Jestem dumny, ze swoich rodziców i z tego co robili! Nie wstydzę się i cieszę się, że się odnaleźli. '' Ciotka przytuliła mocno Arktusa i powiedziała (ze łzami w oczach): ''Twoja matka była wspaniałą czarodziejką '' Potyczka z Longbottom'em Po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, Arktus i Draco powrócili do Hogwartu. Dzień po przyjeździe do szkoły, Lestrange na śniadaniu został popchnięty przez Neville'a Longbottoma. Neville uderzył Arktusa z pięści, przez co, Lestrange'owi zaczęła lecieć krew z nosa. Zdenerwowany prefekt slytherinu, uniknął następnego ciosu przeciwnika i wyciągnął różdżkę. Ślizgon natychmiast rzucił zaklęcie Drętwota, a następnie Petrificus totalus, dzięki czemu, Arktus spraliżował przeciwnika. Wtedy pojawiła się profesor transmutacji - Minerwa McGonagall. Uczniowie oglądający potyczkę, wyjaśnili całą sytuację nauczycielce. McGonagall odczarowała zaklęcie rzucone na Longbottoma, a później kazała Potterowi, by poszedł z nim do dormitorium; Arktusa natomiast profesor zabrała do swojego gabinetu. W gabinecie, profesor wyjaśniła, że rodzice Arktusa torturowali rodziców Neville'a tak, że utracili zmysły i do końca życia, będą mieszkali w szpitalu. Przyjaciele animagami thumb|Alice jako kotBył weekend. Arktus miał wybrać się do Hogsmade jednak w ostatniej chwili, Alice poprosiła go, aby za nią poszedł. Lestrange poszedł za przyjaciółką i spytał się, co się stało. Wtedy Alice powoli się zmniejszała i zmniejszała, aż w końcu zamieniła się w kota. Lestrange zaśmiał się i powiedział, że ślizgonka została animagiem. Przyjaciółka prefekta zmieniła się z powrotem w swoją ludzką formę, i zaczęła się śmiać razem z Arktusem. Dwójka udała się do Hogsmade. thumb|156px|Isabelle jako wilkthumb|left|Tim jako wilkWieczorem, około godziny 20, do lochów przyszło rodzeństwo Blacków. Lestrange powiedział, że jest zmęczony i nie ma ochoty, na pałętanie się po zamku. Isabelle jednak przekonała Arktusa, by ten poszedł razem z nimi. Udali się do damskiej łazienki. Tam Tim powiedział Arktusowi, by ten się nie ruszał i zamknął oczy. Ślizgon nie chętnie spełnił prośbę przyjaciela. Po otworzeniu oczu, Arktus krzyknął, ponieważ zobaczył białego wilka i czarnego wilka. Nagle zwierzęta zaczęły się zmieniać w Tima i Isabelle. Isabelle powiedziała, że gdy dowiedzieli się, że ich ojciec jest animagiem, postanowili ćwiczyć i również się zamieniać w zwierzęta. Poskutkowało. Blackowie odprowadzili Arktusa do dormitorium i pognali do łóżek. W ten sposób Lestrange miał trzech przyjaciół animagów, a osobiście, nie chciał nim być. Nakrycie GD thumb|279px|Miejsce spotkań GDPewnego dnia, Brygada Inkwizycyjna została wezwana do pokoju Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Profesor powiedziała brygadzie, że mają się udać z nią na siódme piętro, ponieważ dostała informację, że w pewnym pokoju funkcjonuje nielegalna organizacja uczniowska. Arktus i inni ślizgoni udali się na siódme piętro. W pewnym momencie, Umbridge zatrzymała się, wyciągnęła różdżkę i w stronę ściany krzyknęła "Bombarda Maxima". Arktus zasłonił twarz ręką, a odsłaniając zobaczył sporą grupę uczniów. Wśród nich był Harry Potter, który krzyknął, by wszyscy uciekali. Wtedy Arktus wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i obezwładnił kilku uczniów. Lestrange zobaczył Rafa Cahe'a. Zadowolony Arktus rzucił w krukona zaklęcie drętwota. Raf próbował się bronić i używał zaklęcia Protego, a następnie strzelił w ślizgona zaklęcie Levicorpus. Członek Brygady uniknął zaklęcia i pośpiesznie strzelił w Cahe'a, Petrificus Totalus. Przeciwnik ślizgona nie zdążył odbić klątwy. Lestrange był z siebie zadowolony. Pościg za GD thumb|left|220px|Brygada pilnująca GDPo złapaniu kilku członków GD, Brygada Inkwizycyjna miała zaprowadzić ich do gabinetu Umbridge. Wśród złapanych byli min. Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Luna Lovegood, Raf Cahe, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley i rodzeństwo Blacków. Po dojściu do pokoju wielkiego inkwizytora, Dolores chciała użyć na Potter'a Veritaserum, lecz Snape nie miał eliksiru. Wtedy profesor OPCM, chciała rzucić na Harry'ego "Cruciatus", jednak wtedy Hermiona powiedziała, że wie, gdzie znajduje się tajna broń Dumbledore'a. Zaskoczona Umbridge wyszła z pokoju, z Hermioną i Potterem. Przez ok. 20 minut, Brygada pilnowała innych członków GD. W pewnym momencie, członkowie GD korzystając z nieuwagi ślizgonów, odzyskali swoje różdżki i zaczęli rzucać zaklęciami w Brygadę. GD zaczęło uciekać. Arktus, który jako jedyny nie dostał żadnym zaklęciem (ponieważ schował się za biurkiem), zaczął biec za Longbottomem i jego przyjaciółmi. Dopadł ich na błoniach, przy chatce Hagrida. Cahe, który był wśród uciekinierów, powiedział przyjaciołom, że on się zajmie Arktusem. Raf i Lestrange wyciągnęli różdżki i zaczęli strzelać w siebie zaklęciami. Ślizgon był pełen podziwu, że Raf używa zaklęć w tak precyzyjny sposób. Nagle, potyczka została przerwana. Potter, Blackowie, Weasleyowie, Longbottom i Lovegood, lecieli w powietrzu bez pomocy miotły, czy innego magicznego stworzenia. Arktus tak się zapatrzył, że dał uciec Rafowi, który z pomocą Luny Lovegood, tak jakby usiadł za nią. Lestrange jednak postanowił, że nie da mu uciec i przywołał swoją miotłę. Dyskretnie, tak, aby thumb|276px|Ministerstwo MagiiGwardia go nieusłyszała, Arktus poleciał za nimi. Po długim locie, Lestrange wylądował w Londynie. Śledził chwilę przeciwników i zobaczył, że zjeżdżają oni w dół mugolską budką telefoniczną. Zdziwiony Arktus robił to samo co GD, najpierw kliknął odpowiednie liczby, a następnie czekał w budce. Chwilę później, budka telefoniczna zaczęła jechać w dół, niczym winda. Budka zatrzymała się, a Arktus z niej wysiadł z różdżką w dłoni. Lestrange wiedział gdzie jest, bo widział to miejsce na wielu zdjęciach w Proroku Codziennym. Był w Ministerstwie Magii. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic thumb|268px|Śmierciożercy w Departamencie TajemnicArktus był zaskoczony, że stoi w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Po chwili oglądania atrium, prefekt slytherinu pobiegł za Potterem i jego bandą. Lestrange dobiegł do wind i w jednej z nich zobaczył Gwardię Dumbledore'a, która zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół. Arktus wsiadł do innej windy i postanowił zjechać na ostatnie piętro. Po wyjściu z windy ślizgon nikogo nie widział. Był sam w mrocznym korytarzu. Lestrange wyciągnął różdżkę i postanowił iść do czarnych drzwi na końcu ciemnego korytarza. Chłopak z hukiem otworzył drzwi. Okazało się, że za drzwiami około tuzin kolejnych drzwi, jednak jedne były oznaczone "X". Arktus wszedł do drzwi z X-em. Nie mylił się, przed sobą zobaczył bandę Pottera i jego samego. Nagle Arktus krzyknął: ''Ja tak łatwo nie odpuszczam Potter! '' Wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli, że ktoś idzie. Przestraszony Arktus pobiegł w stronę GD. Wszyscy wyciągnęli różdżki. Z ciemności wyłonili się ludzie w czarnych szatach i w metalowych maskach, ślizgon wiedział, kim są Ci ludzie. Byli to śmierciożercy. Śmierciożerca, który był przed Potterem zaczął z nim rozmawiać, a po chwili zdjął maskę, był to Lucjusz Malfoy, wuj Arktusa. Lucjusz był zaskoczony obecnością przybranego syna. Wtedy z ciemności wydobył się głos kobiety: ''Mój syn tak łatwo nie odpuszcza, jak ty kiedyś Lucjuszu... '' thumb|Bellatriks i Lucjusz w Departamencie TajemnicByła to Bellatriks Lestrange. Poszukiwana śmierciożerczyni i matka Arktusa. Arktus tak się ucieszył gdy ją zobaczył, że od razu rzucił się w jej ramiona. Bellatriks przytuliła syna i powiedziała do niego: ''Tyle lat na Ciebie czekałam synku. Wreszcie mogę Cię uściskać. Masz mi tyle do powiedzenia, ale to po tym, gdy łaskawie Pan "Wybraniec" odda nam PRZEPOWIEDNIE!!!! '' thumb|left|Walka śmierciożerców z zakonem feniksaLestrange nawet nie słuchał rozmowy swojego wujka z Potterem, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w swoją matkę. Arktus dopiero ocknął się z "transu", gdy cała GD rzuciła się do ucieczki. Arktus nie wiedział co zrobić, ale szybko rzucił zaklęcie w stronę Rafa Cahe'a, które chybiło. Bellatriks pochwaliła syna, a Arktus powiedział jej, że to właśnie ten chłopak wyśmiewał się z niej. Zdenerwowana Bellatriks zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne w stronę Cahe'a, a Raf rzucił się do ucieczki. Syn śmierciożerczyni był z siebie dumny, wreszcie mógł pomóc swojej matce w słusznej ideii, a przy okazji zemścić się na swoich wrogach. Nagle, całe GD zamknęło się w jednym pokoju, które nazywane było Salą Śmierci. Bellatriks kazała synowi odczekać chwilę i wejść do sali. Arktus poszłusnie wykonał polecenie matki. Po kilku minutach wszedł do pokoju. Zobaczył tam śmierciożerców (już bez masek), którzy trzymali wszystkich członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Arktus zobaczył wtedy swojeo ojca i wuja, którzy trzymali Isabelle i Tima Blacków. Blackowie z pogardą patrzyli na Arktusa. Jedynym, który nie był trzymany przez żadnego śmierciożercę był Harry Potter, który rozmawiał z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Ślizgon przypatrywał się rozmowie, gdy nagle wuj chłopaka został uderzony w twarz przez Syriusza Blacka, który pojawił się właściwie znikąd. Nagle oprócz Blacka pojawili się również, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin oraz dwie inne osoby, którch Arktus nie znał. Zaczęła się walka. Arktus stanął po stronie śmierciożerców i rzucił się w stronę Rafa Cahe'a. Krukon i ślizgon potyczkowali się, aż w końcu ten drugi użył na krukonie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, a dokładniej Cruciatusa (zaklęcia torturującego). Krukon wił się z bólu, gdy nagle ktoś rozbroił Arktusa. Była to aurorka, Nimfadora Tonks. Gdy Nimfadora zbliżyła się do Arktusa, rzuciła się na nią Bellatriks. Lestrange jednym zaklęciem zwaliła z nóg Nimfadorę, tak, że ta druga zemdlała. Arktus schował się i oglądał walkę swojej matki z Syriuszem Blackiem.thumb|336px|Śmierć Syriusza W pewnym momencie śmierciożerczyni rzuciła w Blacka zaklęcie ogłuszające, przez które Syriusz wpadł w zasłonę, która się za nim znajdowała. Black zniknął. Harry i Isabelle zaczęli płakać, a zdenerwowany Tim krzyczał do Arktusa: ''Twoja matka zabiła mi ojca! Nie nawidzę Cię!'' Wtedy Tim wyjął różdżkę i strzelił Arktusa zaklęciem, które było tak silne, że Arktus uderzył o ścianę i zaczął krwawić. Zemdlał. Rozmowa z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, SUMY i koniec roku szkolnego thumb|208px|Kingsley SchackelboltArktus obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym po raz kolejny. Choć zaskakująco, nikogo nie było. Arktusa bardzo bolała głowa, lecz chodzić mógł. Gdy chciał wstać, odezwał się głos: "Nie wstawaj, jeszcze nie jesteś wystarczająco silny". Wtedy z cienia wyłonił się czarnoskóry czarodziej. Był to auror, Kingsley Schackelbolt. Kingsley spojrzał na Arktusa z wyraźnym współczuciem i powiedział po cichu "''Mogłem oddać Cię twojej ciotce, a nie Narcyzie..". ''Zdziwony Lestrange zapytał się Kingsley'a, co tutaj robi. Schackelbolt odpowiedział mu: "''Może nie wiesz Arktusie, ale to ja zabrałem Cię od twojej matki, gdy była w Azkabanie. Pamiętam dobrze tą mroźną, zimową noc i straszny krzyk twojej matki. Byłem wtedy strasznie młodym aurorem na dyżurze w więzienu. Gdy się urodziłeś, twoja matka powiedziała tylko twoje imię i słowo "Cyzia". Teleportowałem się i zabrałem Cię do twojej ciotki. Od tamtej pory myślałem o tobie, jak Ci tam jest.'" 'Arktus wtedy powiedział: "T''o dlatego Pana kojarzyłem. Pamiętałem Pana twarz. Tak to Pan mnie odbierał od matki". Po chwili ciszy, Kingsley opowiedział Arktusowi o Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Lestrange dowiedział się, że do Departamentu wpadł Dumbledore i złapał wszystkich śmierciożerców, a następnie walczył z Lordem Voldemortem, który pojawił się w Ministerstwie. Gdy Akruts dowiedział się, że jego mama uciekła z Czarnym Panem zaczął płakać. Kingsley położył obok Lestrange'a czekoladę i proroka codziennego o nagłówku "Ten, Którego thumb|148px|Prorok CodziennyImienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać Powrócił". Po trzech dnia leżenia w szpitalu, Akruts opuścił go. Podczas pobytu odwiedzali go przyjaciele oprócz rodzeństwa Blacków, które znienawidziło go po tym, gdy Bellatriks zabiła Syriusza. W dniu, w którym Arktus wyszedł ze szpitala odbywały się SUMY. Lestrange pośpiesznie ubrał się i zszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Akurat zdążył, ponieważ wszyscy wtedy wchodzili do pomieszczenia. Arktus zajął swoje miejsce, ponieważ najpierw musiał napisać test... thumb|left|188px|SUMYPo kilku dniach pisania testów, przyszedł czas na zakończenie roku szkolnego. W tym roku puchar domów zdobył znów Gryffindor. McGonagall później powiedziała, że wyniki SUM-ów przyjdą razem z listą podręczników w wakacje. Szósty rok nauki Wakacje i misja Draco W te wakacje, Arktus i Draco zostali śmierciożercami. Według Lestrange'a było to niesamowite wyróżnienie, natomiast Draco nie cieszył się z tego powodu. Kuzyn Arktusa dostał od Czarnego Pana zadanie do wykonania: miał zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a. Arktus wiedział jednak, że Voldemortowi nie zależy na powodzeniu się misji, lecz na zgubie Dracona. Bellatriks była bardzo dumna z syna. Matka Arktusa uczyła chłopców oklumencji, aby nikt nie powołany nie wdarł się do ich umysłów. Na początku lipca przyszły wyniki z SUM-ów, które Arktusa zadowoliły: *Astronomia - Z (zadawalający) *Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami - P (powyżej oczekiwań) *Zaklęcia - P (powyżej oczekiwań) *Obrona przed czarną magią - P (powyżej oczekiwań) *Transmutacja - W (wybitny) *Zielarstwo - Z (zadawalający) *Wróżbiarstwo - N (nędzny) *Eliksiry - W (wybitny) *Historia Magii - O (okropny) Pod koniec sierpnia, kuzyni udali się na Ulicę Pokątną, aby w sklepie Borgin&Burkes zamówić Szafkę Zniknięć, dzięki której, śmierciożercy przedostaną się do Hogwartu i pomogą w zabójstwie dyrektora. Draco również spytał się o instrukcję naprawienia drugiej szafki. Gdy sprzedawca nie chciał nic powiedziec, Arktus pokazał mu swoje lewe przedramię na którym widniał mroczny znak. Borgin przestraszył się i opowiedział wszystko młodym śmierciożercom. Na sam koniec, Malfoy kupił zaklęty naszyjnik. Życie w Hogwarcie thumb|Nowy nauczyciel - Horacy SlughornPodczas jazdy pociągiem, Arktus wraz z Pansy Parkinskon udał się do wagonu prefektów. Mieli oni za zadanie patrolować Express Hogwart. Gdy Lestrange zaczął patrol, w jednym z przedziałów zobaczył nowego profesora i grupkę uczniów min. Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, czy Harry Potter. Arktus poszedł dalej, a później podsłuchał, że nowy profesor będzie urządzał spotkania Klubu Ślimaka, czyli spotkania dla najzdolniejszych uczniów. Ślizgon zaśmiał się i powiedział, że na pewno zostanie na nie zaproszony. Po powrocie do szkoły, studenci dowiadują się, że Severus Snape od tej pory będzie nauczał obrony przed czarną magią, a profesor Slughorn zajmie posadę nauczyciela eliksirów. Po zakończeniu uczty w Wielkiej Sali, Arktus miał pełny spis przedmiotów, które będzie kontynuował: *Eliksiry *Zaklęcia *Obrona przed Czarną Magią *Transmutacja Większość swojego wolnego czasu, Arktus poświęcał kuzynowi, aby pomóc mu w jego misji. Często przesiadywali w Pokoju Życzeń i naprawiali szafkę zniknięć. Na obronie przed czarną magią, Lestrange jako jeden z pierwszych (zaraz po Hermionie) rzucał zaklęcia niewerbalne, czym zarobił 20 punktów dla slytherinu. Podczas lekcji transmutacji, Arktus został pochwalony przez Minerwę McGonagall, ponieważ w porównaniu do innych przemienił Iguanę w krzesło co było trudnym zadaniem, gdyż w transmutacji występują różne komplikacje dotyczące zmiany iguany w jaki kolwiek przedmiot. Podczas lekcji eliksirów z nowym profesorem Arktus czuł się dziwnie, gdyż Harry Potter cały czas sie na niego patrzył. Lestrange domyślił się, że Potter coś podejrzewa. Wypadek Katie Bell thumb|Katie "uderzona" klątwąPewnego zimowego dnia, Arktus i Draco poszli do Hogsmeade. Kuzyni mieli plan, aby rzucić na jedną z uczennic klątwe Imperius, a następnie przekazać jej zaklęty naszyjnik (który Draco kupił od Borgina), który miał trafić w ręce Dumbledore'a. Po przyjściu do miasteczka, ślizgoni skierowali się do Trzech Mioteł. Było tam bardzo dużo uczennic szkoły, jednak młodzi śmierciożercy na cel obrali sobie starszą od nich gryfonkę, Katie Bell. Arktus podszedł blisko niej, a ponieważ był tłum i wielki gwar z łatwością, bez żadnych podejrzeń rzucił klątwę Imperius. Lestrange rozkazał gryfonce skierować się do toalety, gdzie czekał Draco z medalionem. Niestety, plan nie poszedł po myśli Dracona. Po wyjściu z Trzech Mioteł, Katie dotknęła naszyjnik i trafił ją urok. Przestraszeni adepci czarnej magii uciekli do zamku. Mecz quidditcha thumb|left|312px|Weasley podczas meczuNiedługo po wydarzeniu z Katie Bell, ślizgoni mieli zagrać mecz quidditcha z gryfonami. Arktus cieszył się, że zdyskfalifikował przeciwniczkę (Katie była ściagającą, tak jak Arktus). Chwilę przed meczem, ślizgoni dowiedzieli się, że na pozycji obrońcy gryfonów zagra Ron Weasley. Arktus nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, ponieważ Ron (jego zdaniem) kompletnie nie nadawał się na orbońcę. Z meczu wycofał się również Draco, który w tym czasie naprawiał Szafkę Zniknięć. Podczas meczu okazało się, że Ron gra świetnie na pozycji obrońcy. Nie przpuszczał ani jednego strzału ślizgonów. Zdenerwowany Arktus rzucił kaflem w Weasley'a, ale w pore obronił go pałkarz. Jak się później okazało, mecz wygrali gryfoni. Wypadek Draco thumb|left|250px|Skutki zaklęcia "Sectumsempra"Po jakimś czasie, Katie wróciła do zdrowia. Potter zaczął podejrzewać Malfoya i w pewnym momencie zaczął go śledzić. Gdy Draco poszedł do łazienki na szóstym piętrze, Potter wszedł tam i chciał porozmawiać z Draco, jednak ten rzucił na niego zaklęcie. Rozegrała się walka, z której wyszedł zwycięsko Potter, gdyż trafił Draco zaklęciem "Sectumsempra". Wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Arktus i rozbroił Pottera. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie Cruciatus, jednak po chwili do łazienki wszedł Severus Snape i rozbroił Arktusa, i kazał mu wyjść. Lestrange zabrał swoją różdżkę i wyszedł z toalety. Święta Po niedługim czasie w szpitalu, Dracon wyszedł z niego. Na święta Arktus i jego kuzyn postanowili zostać w Hogwarcie, ponieważ chcieli jak najprędzej naprawić Szafkę Zniknięć. Ponieważ chłopcy nie przyjechali do domu, Lucjusz i Narcyza wysłali chłopcom dużo pieniędzy i słodyczy. Kurs teleportacji Po świętach, Arktus zapisał się na kurs teleportacji, który miał się odbyć w Hogwarcie. Draco nie mógł wziąć udziału w kursie, ponieważ urodził się w czerwcu. Podczas kursu, Arktus był jednym z lepszych uczniów. Lestrange deportował się zawsze we wskazane miejsca. Członek komisji wysłanej z Ministerstwa Magii powiedział, że rodzina Lestrange od lat była bardzo dobra w teleportacji. Syn śmierciożerców był z siebie dumny, że podtrzymał tradycję. Po wielokrotnych kursach nadszedł dzień egzaminu. Arktus bezbłędnie deportował się we wskazane miejsca i zdał test z oceną W (wybitną). Draco zazdrościł kuzynowi, że ten może się teleportować. Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej thumb|250px|Śmierciożercy wychodzący z Szafki ZniknięćByło już lato. Kuzyni cały czas naprawiali Szafkę Zniknięć, aż wreszcie po ostatecznym teście postanowili wypełnić swoją misję i wpuścić do szkoły zwolenników Voldemorta. Wystarczyło poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Ostatniego dnia szkoły, Draco i Arktus dostali informację o tym, że Dumbledore deportuje się z Hogwartu i wróci dopiero nocą. Była to idealna okazja. Arktus wysłał do swojej matki informację o ich planie. Gdy księżyc świecił mocno, szesnastolatkowie poszli do Pokoju Życzeń i oczekiwali śmierciożerców. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Z szafy wyszli śmierciożercy, z Bellatriks na czele. Śmierciożerców było znacznie więcej, niż Arktus się spodziewał. Lestrange znał wszystkich z listów gończych i opowieści matki min. Alecto i Amycus Carrowie, Yaxley (tajny agent Voldemorta w Ministerstwie), Fenrir Greyback (wilkołak) I Antoni Zadrev (jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych zwolenników Voldemorta). Arktus w porównaniu do Dracona był bardzo podekscytowany. Nagle z szafy wyszedł jeszcze jeden zamaskowany śmierciożerca. Gdy syn Bellatriks spytał się kim on jest, matka odpowiedziała mu, że to Raithe Lython. thumb|Wieża AstronomicznaDracon opowiedział o planie oraz o tym, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdować się będzie Dumbledore – na Wieży Astronomicznej. Arktus powiedział, że najlepiej by było, żeby dwie osoby się oddzieliły od reszty i „przeczesały” teren. Lestrange sam zgłosił swoją kandydaturę, oraz chciał, aby Raithe z nim poszedł. Bellatriks zgodziła się i po wyjściu z Pokoju Życzeń grupa rozdzieliła się. thumb|left|146px|Nimfadora podczas pojedynkuPodczas patrolu, Lestrange i Lython dużo rozmawiali na temat Voldemorta, śmierciożerców, czystej krwi, ale również o Ministerstwie, czy Zakonie Feniksa. Arktus dużo dowiedział się o Lythonie i odwrotnie. Gdy teren wydawał się czysty, syn Bellatiks i śmierciożerca zaczęli zmierzać na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Nagle drogę zagrodziła im auror i członek Zakonu Feniksa, Nimfadora Tonks. Arktus i Lython zaczęli walkę z Nimfadorą, która okazała się silnym przeciwnikiem, jednak nie miała aż tyle siły, by walczyć z dwoma czarnoksiężnikami naraz. thumb|248px|Lucjusz podczas pojedynkuRaithe’owi spadła maska i w tym samym momencie, rzucił na Nimadorę zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała. Arktus chciał jeszcze zabawić się z Nimfadorą i zabić ją, ale Lython nie zgodził się na to, ponieważ uważał, że to może zmotywować Ministerstwo do zwiększenia sił w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Przed rzuceniem zaklęcia przez Lythona, Nimfadora wypowiedziała imię Lucjusz, ale Arktus nie dopytywał się o co chodzi. thumb|left|276px|Draco na WieżyGdy w końcu Arktus i Raithe przybiegli na wieżę, zastali tam już śmierciożerców i Dumbledore’a. Arktus zaczął drwić i śmiać się z Dyrektora Hogwartu: ''„To już koniec Dumbledore, Hogwart już nie będzie taki bezpieczny bez Ciebie. Obrońca szlam wreszcie skończy tak, jak one skończą niedługo”. ''Gdy Bella zaczęła krzyczeć na Draco, aby zabił Albusa na wieżę wszedł Snape, który popatrzył się na Dumbledore’a, a po chwili rzucił zaklęcie uśmiercające. Lestrange z uciechy wyczarowała Mroczny Znak. Dumbledore zginął. thumb|310px|Śmierć Dumbledore'aŚmierciożercy, Arktus, Draco oraz Snape zaczęli uciekać z Hogwartu. Napotkali również grupę aurorów, których szybko ogłuszyli, a następnie skierowali się w stronę chatki Hagrida, którą chwilę później Lestrange spalił. Większość czarnoksiężników wycofała się do Zakazanego Lasu, gdy nagle na błonia przybiegł Harry Potter, który stoczył pojedynek ze Snapem, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł Profesor OPCM. Lython i Lestrange przyglądali się temu, a później pobiegli wraz ze Snapem w las. Wszyscy przeszli przez bramę Hogwartu i deportowali się. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Chaos w świecie czarodziejów Gdy Dumbledore zginął, w świecie czarodziejów zapanował chaos. Mugolacy, mugole i (czasami) czarodzieje półkrwi byli terroryzowani. Śmierciożercy mieli przewagę liczebną; posiadali licznych sprzymierzeńców, takich jak: Olbrzymy, Akromantule, czy Dementorzy. Ministerstwo nie dawało sobie rady, a dodatkowo, słudzy Voldemorta mieli szpiegów w różnych departamentach Ministerstwa. W pewnym momencie wojny, pod koniec lata Czarny Pan zarządził spotkanie śmierciożerców w swojej nowej siedzibie, Dworze Malfoya. Spotkanie śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoya Pod koniec lipca 1997 roku, Voldemort zwołał wszystkich swoich najlojalniejszych i najważniejszych popleczników do Dworu Malfoyów na spotkanie dotyczące kolejnych postępowań śmierciożerców. Arktus również miał uczestniczyć w spotkaniu. Gdy nadszedł dzień i czas zebrania, Arktus teleportował się do dworku swojej rodziny i wszedł do sali obrad. Pomieszczenie miało fioletowe ściany i wielki żyrandol, a na środku stał długi stół i wiele krzeseł. Przy stole siedziało kilku śmierciożerców, a na czele sam Lord Voldemort. Młody Lestrange pokłonił się swojemu Panu, powitał śmierciożerców i usiadł na wyznaczonym przez Czarnego Pana miejscu (na końcu stołu, obok wysokiego urzędnika Ministerstwa Magii, Piusa Thicknesse i swojego ojca, Rudolfa Lestrange). Po jakimś czasie sala napełniła się śmierciożercami, a Ten, którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać przemówił. Na początku Czarny Pan rozmawiał ze wcześniejszym profesorem Arktusa, Severusem Snapem. Rozmawiali o przenosinach Harry'ego z Privet Drive. Śmierciożercy mieli za zadanie przeszkodzić w przenosinach Wybrańca i zaatakować Zakon Feniksa. Po jakimś czasie rozmów Voldemort zaczał szydzić z Malfoyów i Lestrangeów, ponieważ siostrzenica Bellatriks (Nimfadora) ożeniła się z wilkołakiem, co zirytowało Arktusa. Wszyscy uczestnicy zebrania buchnęli śmiechem. Bella poprzysiągła swojemu Panu, że zabije przy najbliższej okazji swoją wydziedziczoną siostrzenice. Następnie Ten, którego Imienia Nie wolno Wymawiać wyjaśnił śmierciożercom po co się zebrali. Czarny Pan wyjaśnił, że chce przeprowadzić infiltrację Ministerstwa Magii od samego środka. Przedstawił swoim sługom szefa najważniejszego departamentu w całym ministerstwie, Piusa Thicknesse, szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, który był pod kontrolą klątwy Imperius. Przez to, że Pius był szefem departamentu miał regularne kontakty z Ministrem Magii, co miało ułatwić Voldemortowi obalanie Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Po chwili, Lord Voldemort chciał, aby jeden z jego popleczników oddał mu swoją różdżkę, ponieważ różdżka czarnoksiężnika była bliźniacza w stosunku do róźdżki Pottera (osoby posiadające różdżki mogły się jedynie zranić, ale nie zabić). Nawet najwierniejsi śmierciożercy nie chcieli oddać różdżki swojemu mentorowi, ponieważ byli do nich zbyt przywiązani. Ostatecznie Sami Wiecie Kto postanowił zabrać różdżkę od Lucjusza Malfoya. Pod koniec zebrania, Czarny Pan pokazał przedstawił śmierciożercom wiszącą nogami do góry kobietę. Arktus wiedział kim ona jest. Była to Charity Burbage, profesor mugoloznastwa w Hogawrcie. Lestrange brzydził się jej i uważał, że chodzenie na jej lekcje to bzdura, ponieważ popierała ona mugoli i mugolaków. Czarny Pan szydził z nauczycielki razem ze śmierciożercami. Nagle Charity prosiła Severusa Snape'a, aby jej pomógł; Voldemort w tym momencie zabił profesor mugoloznastwa, a jej ciało zjadła Nagini. Spotkanie zakończyło się, lecz przywódca śmierciożerców kazał Arktusowi zostać. Misja Arktusa Ciekawostki *Autor na samym początku opowiadanie pisał w formie "książkowej" (dialogi itd.) - patrz: Blog użytkownika: SarumamLestrange (na Harry Potter Wiki), *Początkowo, Arktus miał nazywać się Arkturus (po członkach rodu Black), *Autor miał problem, co do ojca Arktusa. Rozważany był nawet Lord Voldemort, *W pierwszych zamiarach, Arktus miał być synem Andromendy i Teda Tonksów, przez co, bratem Nimfadory *W "brudnopisie" młody Lestrange był metamorfomagiem, zrezygnowano z tego, gdyż można by było z łatwością odczytać emocje Arktusa, *Skrytka Arktusa w Banku Gringotta, jest jednym z najbardziej strzeżonych skarbców w świecie czarodziejów (min. inne to: Skrytka Malfoyów, Blacków itd.) *Arktus po obudzeniu w trzeciej klasie, dowiedział się, że spał ''trzy dni i Syriusz został uratowany. Oznacza to, że Lestrange obudził się po użyciu zmieniacza czasu, przez Hermionę. *W piątej klasie, Lestrange widział GD lecącą w powietrzu bez mocy mioteł i magicznych stworzeń. Widział tak, ponieważ Gwardia Dumbedore'a leciała na '''''testralach, a Arktus nie widział jeszcze niczyjej śmierci. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Slytherin Kategoria:Czysta